1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to programmable clock dividers, and more specifically, to programmable clock dividers that are capable of providing a common path for a function clock and a test clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various integrated systems include various components and/or devices, and these various components and/or devices can operate on non-similar clock frequencies. In one example, a processing system that includes a central processing unit (CPU) or core that operates on a clock signal of a first frequency can include various other components and/or devices that operate on one or more clock signals that have frequencies differing from the first frequency. For instance, the CPU or core can operate using a clock signal of a greater frequency than other components and/or devices of the processing system. Thus, clock dividers are used to provide other components and/or devices clock signals at lesser frequencies than clock signals provided to the CPU or core. Additionally, in some cases, using clock dividers to provide other components and/or devices clock signals at lesser frequencies than the CPU or core can introduce a phase shift or clock skew in rising edges of clock signal produces by the clock dividers.